


Cobwebs that you cling to

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Armitage Hux × Ben Solo | Kylo Ren一篇设定很奇怪的垃圾。不知道要怎么写Summary，我认输。





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Waring。

**警告打在最前面。**

※第一人称，第一人称，第一人称。

※暴力元素

※ **OOC** 。

※可能读不懂。反正我隔了半年重读没读懂。不知道自己写的啥玩意。


	2. Armitage Hux

他们说次等人之所以次等是因为次等人死不了。你可以劈开他的脑壳砍断他的脖子对着他的肚子打一发加农炮拿他的指骨剔牙，他的碎片也依旧会像长脚了一般朝着最大的那枚尸块聚拢，血液像蠕虫般挪动，破碎的骨骼拼合时噼啪作响，好像有个看不见的东西在你面前玩乐高。你牙缝里的残渣和你踩在乐高片上摩擦掉的死皮都会黏在次等人的碎片上成为一个整体，你杀他一次，你用他一次，你就和他融为一体。

只要你给他们口粮。

次等人之所以此等，他们说，还因为次等人死得比我们快。次等人的手腕上用两条线显示生命条，绿色那条像心脏一般跳动起来的时候，次等人就必须在三十分钟内到临近的口粮站去领口粮。科学家们很宽容，他们并不要求次等人每一次领口粮的时间都要固定，这样会为上等人造成难以疏解的交通阻塞，或许还会引起大面积次等恐惧症患者的恐慌。次等人要活得像空气一样，他们必须不为我们所看见，不为我们所知道，他们必须在我们身边，一刻不停地，他们不需要睡觉，他们要劳动，他们要像钢筋水泥一样支撑起整个城市的构造，然后因为一次没来得及领到口粮，颓然倒在口粮站的门口，被丢在路边上，晚上会有别的次等人开着垃圾车来用巨大的钳子把尸体夹走，丢进再生炉，第二天一早你就会发现你的街区换了个新的清洁工。

Ben是上城区的清洁工。

“上城区的次等人”，放在100年前的话听起来会成为某个关心底层人民的穷苦作家写出来的无病呻吟的戏剧，放在现在不会有人去在意。人类只关心有情感和他们认为有情感的东西，一个喜欢养宠物的弱智可能不舍得一个扔劣质棉花填塞的布娃娃，只因他们觉得布娃娃是有生命的好像布娃娃会在垃圾场里孤寂地等着他们归来他们却不会再归来。但是没人觉得次等人会那样。没有什么激进组织来为次等人的人权做抗议，扛着纸板站在政府门口被机关枪扫得风刮过就呼呼作响。没有。没有人在乎次等人。没有人在乎任何事情，很久了，我也不知道从什么时候开始，没有了。因为到最后大家只关心自己。

Ben被送进来的时候是我进机构的第二天。我有个女同事，和我差不多大，比我级别高，进研究所进得要早。我因为违反了宵禁被人从上城区一尘不染的街道上抓进改造所关了两个星期，出来以后就丢了那份优渥的工作，被迫退掉我上好的公寓，提着行李箱，在两个警察的保护下到这所坐落在荒郊野岭里的研究所里来。次等人精神研究所。

这种地方到底有什么意义？

我遇到Ben就是在这里。他和我同一天进来，隔着一排铁质的生了锈的栏杆，他看着我，下垂的眼角里是恐惧和哀怨，无言地承认着我的统治地位。我承认次等人有感情。他们有感情，这不是程序无法解决的问题，是那些饲主和嫖客向政府发起提议后得到的结果，是故意为之。政府也是饲主和嫖客，所以他们同意了。

Ben白天在上城区做清洁工，晚上到上城区和下城区交叉的十字路口那家口粮站去领口粮。曾经他们不需要领口粮，这是次等人拥有情感以后出现的政策。但是政客们不怕麻烦，饲主和嫖客都不怕麻烦。旧的充能站被改造成了口粮站而已，一份口粮可以维持次等人24小时的生命。政府同样不需要花很大的精力去管理他们，他们不会暴乱，否则所有的口粮站都会在下一秒关门，尸横遍野。剩下那些没有参与暴动的次等人，在黄昏时分开着垃圾车出现，第二天一早，一切都会恢复原样。对不对？

Phasma说我很乐观。

我不知道她那句话什么意思。

Ben不是我第一个研究对象。我记不清我什么时候研究过别人，我住在研究所，在研究所吃饭洗澡打篮球，几个月出不了一次门，我的记忆同我的自由一样被封锁。Phasma开玩笑说或许应该研究研究我。我说去你妈的。

我们拿Ben做测试。我坐在他的对面，手里拿着烧红的铁棍，贴在他的人造皮肤上，触动他的人造神经元，引起他人造的声带颤动，发出痛苦的嘶吼声。人造的瞳孔前方涌出泪来，人造的厚嘴唇不断哆嗦。他们说他是个坏掉的型号，因为有一只蜜蜂飞进了他的生成液里，把他变得很丑，还浑身带着一股黏答答的蜂蜜味。

皮肤被铁棍烤红，伴随着蜂蜜的味道，和我很久以前在上城区吃的烤牛排气味很像。

我负责痛苦感知测试。他们说只有我能负责这种测试，因为这里都是一群没胆量的废物，不敢对一个长得和自己差不多的东西下手，他们全都养狗。我让Ben去偷Phasma的狗，Ben拒绝了，我拿刀划开他的肚子，看着他软绵绵地坐在地上喘息，无助地看着自己的肠子爬回自己的肚子里。

次等人本没有神经元。饲主和嫖客说，他们要次等人疼和爽，所以次等人有了神经元。就好像他们说：要有光。于是政府给了次等人光。

Ben每天都会经历一次测试，每天下午三点，他总是蜷缩在他的房间里等着我解开他的镣铐带他去测验室。他很乖，因为次等人就应该那么乖。他们有求生的欲望，这是口粮政策的根基。他们不想死。你可以拿铁棍捅他们的屁股，可以对他们做任何事，只要你给他们口粮。因为一切都会过去的。

我总是摸着Ben的脸说，好孩子，忍一忍，一切都会过去的。

Ben流着眼泪点头，被我牵着手送回房间，每天八点吃他的那份口粮。

一切都会过去的，一切都会过去的，Ben像个神经病似的整天念着这句话。我很满意，这说明他只把我说的话当回事。

每天我都会写下详细的报告交给Phasma，据说这能增加我的薪水，但事实是我也不知道我的薪水他妈的究竟在哪里。他们给我一张卡，衣食住行都花这张卡，就好像几十年前全球通用的信用卡系统，只不过我永远不知道里面有多少钱可以用。每隔一段时间就有一个政府官员来检查我的工作进度，他们夸奖Phasma要比我更多些，因为Phasma负责关于Ben的其他任何方面的测试。我不知道那些都是什么方面。Phasma从来不说。

我的工作报告写到第三个星期的星期日，政府官员来了又走，穿着一身笔挺得让人讨厌的西装，他说他叫Poe Dameron，是个棕色皮肤的小个子，访问卡和工作证反翘着藏在他的衬衣口袋里。我叫Ben去偷Dameron的狗。

Ben问我：谁是Dameron？

我不确定这个婊子到底是在装傻还是真的不知道，但我很生气。他向来很听话，但这件事上他拒绝了我两次。我割掉他一边的睾丸，看着睾丸像一颗带血的橡皮球般弹跳着长回他身上。他哭得很厉害，一直到睾丸长回去了还在哭，回到他的房间里的时候还在哭。我踢了一脚他雄厚的背叫他滚回房间，锁上铁门。我沿着地下室的台阶回到一楼，准备在我写报告之前一个人打会儿篮球。Phasma拦住我，他告诉我来了新的观察对象。

一个和Ben同一型号的男性次等人从Phsma身后走出来，他告诉我，他找Ben很久了，他找我也很久了。他要我把Ben还给他。

他说他叫Kylo Ren。


	3. Kylo Ren

Ben和我像两个泡皱了的猴子一样从那滩水里出来的时间差了一分钟，护士是个新手，所以到现在也没人知道到底我们谁先出来，谁他妈的才是该叫哥哥的那个，虽然Ben在我面前需要同时承担两个角色。我耍脾气的时候他做个乖巧的弟弟，缩在角落里抱着膝盖看着我在家里砸珠宝盒，拿椅子腿磨珍珠，把钻石从窗户里扔出去砸在某个幸运娘们儿的脑壳上，等我爸回来把我打得屁股开花。我妈会抱起Ben离开我，好像Ben是受了委屈的那个，好像我的行为会让Ben受到惊吓，乖乖，他们没人注意我他妈到底为什么会那么做。没有。没有。只有Ben。Ben会在我趴着躺在床上撅着红彤彤的屁股吹凉风的时候裹在被子里像个体贴的哥哥一样问我我还好不好他要不要给我读睡前故事，我说去你妈的，不要。那时候我十岁，我已经会说去你妈的。去你妈的，婊子，贱种，屁眼，狗屎。我会说很多脏话。很多脏话会让你在家长和老师看不见的地方成为酷小孩。

把学校的实验室搞爆炸以后，我发现我不用说什么脏话也能成为酷小孩，甚至连朋友也不需要交，不需要混进一群窝囊废里假装自己很受欢迎。因为我他妈的能把他们认为神奇有趣的奇妙屋搞爆炸，我瞎了一只眼睛，从十二岁那年开始，脸上带着难看的疤，去酒吧里没人敢来惹我就算我根本不会打架。没有人惹我。后来我学了打架，我参军，又学了开枪。我从军队服役回来的时候少了半边小臂，给我妈过生日的那天手上重心不稳把蛋糕摔在地上，这时候他们开始关心我。他们问我好不好，有没有他妈的什么PTSD。我说除了我的胳膊大概在伊拉克被PTSD折磨之外我没事。Ben戴着眼镜站在楼梯口，穿着白色的高领毛衣，纯洁得像个一尘不染的瓷娃娃雕像，沉默地注视着我，只有他知道我不需要在这种事情上被关心。Ben那时候研究生毕业正准备读博士，他是我们家唯一有出息的那个。他的脑子构造跟我不一样，他是天才，我是混蛋。

为国捐了一部分躯可以让你去酒吧的时候免单但你他妈的混蛋就是混蛋就是混蛋就是混蛋。

吊着半截袖子晃悠了半年以后我装了一段机械假肢，看起来像什么二十年以后才会有的科技发明，我又成了社区大学里最酷的那个。可是有人知道那块废铁连杯水都端不稳吗？没有人知道。没有。没有。

后来我从社区大学辍学，回归到混蛋的本质，开车到新墨西哥以后再也没回去过。我的破车在路上抛锚，于是我上了一个叫Rey的女人的车，我们第一次完成灵魂的沟通是两个人不约而同地掏出一把自动手枪抢了一家加油站。后来我们一直那么做。我戴上假发，她穿上男装。她穿上男装俊得很，贴了一圈假胡子也还是俊得很，我把我所有的胡子都刮掉，买了特殊化妆品遮住脸上的伤疤，戴上墨镜，涂上口红，戴着皮手套，穿着热裤和渔网袜，丑得像动物园里和同性交配的变态猩猩，然后我们抢劫。平常我们就伪装成正常的男女情侣出去吃饭喝酒，抢劫的时候就把自己变得谁都不认识，我们躺在房间床上数钱，数完钱倒头就睡。

她叫我屁眼男，我叫她舔逼鬼。

后来我们那副雌雄不定的尊容上了通缉令，可是老天，这他妈可是美墨边界，每天死的人比西班牙海鲜饭里的米粒还多。我中过枪，Rey也中过，都是因为些不知好歹的店主，他打我哪里，我就打他哪里，还打个对称。两年的时间里我没和我妈联系过，她一定跟其他人说Kylo巡游世界去了，然后给人看Ben下大功夫PS好的照片。其实没人知道我在哪里，我做什么营生，或许我老妈真的以为我去巡游世界了，只有Ben知道照片都是假的。我用一次性付费电话，找一个下午颇为自然地打给他，打五分钟就挂掉，我问他学业怎么样。他说他多修了几个学分，申请了个研究室，发表了一篇论文，拿了一个奖，怎样怎样。我就去邮购学术期刊。有时候我们冒着风险在一个小镇上多停留两三天，只是他妈的为了等那本他妈的学术期刊。

我老妈真的不知道我去了哪儿，但我想她大概也不会在乎我去了哪儿。我爸大概更不在乎。我想他们有Ben就够了，一个议员和一个将军有一个优秀的科学家儿子就够了，没人会在酒会上问你们那个他妈的残废的一定有PTSD的现在不挣钱只知道做背包客的其实还是个屁眼男的基佬儿子在哪儿，是不是正在被全世界的男人操屁眼。有人会问吗？没有。他们都是聪明人，所以没有。真的没有。

谁不希望家里那个把钻石项链扔到马路上的傻逼儿子从此人间蒸发就算嗑药过量死了只要不被人发现和自己有关系就没事？正常人都希望。我丢人丢了好多年了不需要再丢人了。我死了，只会变成停尸房里的John Doe，旁边躺着Rey，好心告诉你们，她叫Jane Doe。

我和Rey说，我讨厌他们。

Rey便指着学术期刊问我要不要撕了烧着玩。

我说不行。

我用我自己的方式保持着和那个家的联系，我买埃及的南非的刚果的纪念品寄到家好像我真的去过那些地方只要我嘱咐店主一句寄件人改名。总有Ben的一份。我抱着我从二手电器店里抢来的电脑，搜索Ben可能喜欢的土特产，然后买一份。每个月一次，每个月换一个地方。三年过去，36份。我回家的时候，我回到Ben的卧室，我就看到那个我的将军老爸做的手工木架，带着玻璃门，里面放着36个纪念品，像实验室里的化学元素一样仔仔细细地在陈列处贴好标签，写着日期和来源国家。天哪，那只不过是你在ebay或者什么狗屁购物网站上二十美元就能买到的木头雕塑而已啊，Ben。

我用我独特的方式爱着我的哥哥我的弟弟。他和我很亲又完全不亲，他和我很像又一点都不像。他丢了，他像个瓷娃娃一样迷失在夜雾里，我在电视上看到他失踪的消息，我看到我妈站在媒体的镜头前面抹眼泪，我爸扶着她的肩膀安慰她。我看那个新闻看了三天，三天，电视上都是那个新闻，参议院议员的儿子丢了呀，那可是。上将的儿子丢了呀。未来的科学之星丢了，像个他妈的十三岁的小女孩一样丢了，好像整个电视网络都在为一个27岁的成年人播放安珀警报。

我他妈都失踪三年了。

第四天我收拾好行李，亲了亲睡得像头猪的Rey的额头，留下个字条说，我去找人。我那时候就是那么离开家的，我亲了亲Ben的额头，我留下个字条说我去找我自己了。我似乎找到我自己了，我不确定。但我现在要去找我的哥哥我的弟弟。我回去见了我爸我妈，他们看着我的眼神惶恐而陌生，似乎不知道要如何在这种状况下面对一个不请自来的陌生人。我把脏兮兮的行李放下，洗掉头发上的土，无邪地睁着我那只看不见的眼睛，我说，哦，亲爱的妈妈。我可以去Baby Ben的房间里看看吗？

哦，我亲爱的爸爸妈妈。他们什么时候才能从我刻意装出的矫揉造作的语气里发现我是个基佬呢？他们看到我的超短裤和渔网袜了吗？他们发现我穿得像个西好莱坞夜里的低等妓女了吗？

我去Ben的房间里转了一圈，我打开他的电脑，什么都没找到，于是我出门去找他。我在某个下雪的晚上找到他，我穿着厚厚的卫衣和外套，用帽子口罩和墨镜把自己的脸掩藏起来，好像我是某个想要隐藏行踪的明星，下身穿着我的热裤和渔网袜，还有那双快要烂了底的马丁靴，雪水渗进鞋里冻得我脚指头失去知觉。我找到他，我找到一个英俊的红发男人，用发青的面色看着我，个子很高却很瘦弱，在雪夜里像个害了病的痨鬼，至少精神看起来如此。

我说：我来找Ben。

他说：我不认识什么Ben。

我拿出自动马格南：你肯定认识。

他后退了几步，取下墙上挂着的霰弹枪，语气沉着得像在人间活了九百年的腐尸：我不知道你在说什么，臭娘们儿。

我抓下口罩：我不是臭娘们儿。

他问我：你到底走不走？

我说：你要来一次吗？五块钱可以给你用嘴来一发。

他说不要，滚。

我把门在身后关上，收起马格南走到他身边，轻轻推了推他的枪管：你为什么不让我到地下室去看看呢？我闻到蜂蜜牛排的气味。我饿了。

他最终还是用霰弹枪顶着我的后背到了地下室，我后来在想，其实也不算后来，我很快就想，大概因为他需要一份新的牛排。

我看着地下室里的Ben，我天真地歪起脑袋，天真地叹了口气，天真地问他：

亲爱的，你为什么不把他扔了呢？


	4. Armitage Hux

我和Dameron去扔Ben的尸体，Kylo在旁边看着。

从四个小时前说起？四个小时前，或者几个小时前。大概不止几个小时前，现在问我我肯定记不清，一两天前吧，大概是。对，一两天前。总之那时候，Kylo走到我面前，穿着奇怪的衣服，胡茬和下身妓女一样的穿着一点都不般配。他说他来找Ben，我领着他去了Ben的房间，他打翻了Ben的口粮盆，里面还剩一些口粮，Ben还没有来得及吃干净。Ben疑惑地看着Kylo，好像根本就不认识这个人。Kylo好像看出来了Ben的想法一样，说，没关系，我认得你。你没用了。

你留着他干什么？做慈善吗？

Kylo笑嘻嘻地问我，我很少在次等人脸上看见这样笑嘻嘻的表情。我说他是用来做研究的。Kylo说他有个屁的用处，他他妈连饭都吃不下去了，他要死了。

次等人的寿命其实是有局限的。Kylo蹲下，掰开Ben的腿，指着那颗掉下来的睾丸说，你看，再生功能已经不行了，他活不了多久了，你把他肚子剖开，给里面全塞上口粮也没用，你这就是浪费粮食，上帝会惩罚你的。

我说我不知道次等人也信上帝。

Kylo说他信的多了，他什么都信。什么能给他好处他就信什么，因为他做了很多混蛋事儿，上帝却没有惩罚他，所以他信上帝，上帝才是真正他妈的做慈善的人，比如上帝允许他抢教堂，在主教的帽子上打个眼儿送给人家作纪念。回过神来的时候我和Kylo坐在研究所的餐厅里喝酒，对，餐厅里，这里只有那个地方能用来喝酒，白炽灯照得你头晕眼花，酒看起来像催吐液。我头一次和一个次等人坐在一起喝酒。Kylo手里拿着一把玩具枪，比塑料气枪还次，橡胶做的，扔在桌子上还能弹起来，长得像一把自动马格南。Kylo指着那把枪问我：你知道这玩意儿用来干嘛吗？

用来插你屁眼，死基佬。

Kylo说用来杀你们这样的上等人。

我就拿起一把真正的霰弹枪，用枪管指着他，那我让你看看什么叫真正的杀人。

Kylo端起酒喝到底，翘起一双剃光了的长腿到桌子上，鞋底沾着一只虫子的残骸。Kylo把杯子扔在地上，问我，咱们把Ben扔了呗。现在就扔。你拿他没用，换我比较好。我比他来劲，爱信不信。

我问他怎么来劲。他凑近我，抛出来一个飞吻，摸着我的手，你猜猜看呀。

当天晚上Kylo跟着我回到房间，又一个头一次。他打开我的收音机放音乐，在我床边跳舞，然后跨到我身上跟我做爱，很努力地想要我勃起。我勃起了，他就兴高采烈地骑上来，他在我眼里就是一块肉，一块兴高采烈的肉，用手捏捏，一半都是脂肪。他吻我，他要我答应他把Ben扔了，他反复强调他比Ben来劲，他用他的屁眼夹住我的阴茎。我生理性地战栗，Kylo志得意满地继续晃起腰来。他的头发散落在他的脸颊两侧，长脸下方的那张嘴只字不提自己的来历，但是我忘了我什么时候得知他被送到这里是因为他居然斗胆掀起了一场一个人的暴乱，他的程序出了问题，赋予了他超越次等人级别的人格，他变得乖戾变得令人捉摸不定，变得像个人类，直接射杀有些可惜，何况他还改了自己的基因要自己饿不死。他很聪明，聪明得像个混球，他从一开始就知道我不会跟他睡一张床，他带着满屁股的精液趿拉着塑料拖鞋赤裸地离开我的卧室，临走之前告诉我他可能需要比其他次等人多一些的口粮。

我问他是不是在拿肉体换饭吃，他说不是。他说他要拿他的肉体换我的一切，他在我拿收音机砸他之前吻我，吻我的嘴唇脖子手腕手指手心，然后赤裸着趿拉着塑料拖鞋走回他的房间去，肉身丰腴得像个性奴。

第二天下午我带他去观测室，我忘了说，他的肚子上有一条疤，在我切开Ben的肚子的位置，不知道谁下的手，因为他改了自己的基因，所以他的身上会有疤。他指着自己的木头假肢对我说，你看，我受了伤，无法再生，所以你最好考虑一下你的观测方式。于是我回到最初的方式，我试着用小刀割他的皮肤。他发出痛苦却享受的呻吟来，扭动着身躯，好像要我再割得深些。可当我的小刀触及他的肌肉，他便皱着眉头叫我停下，他说那会造成不可逆的伤害，你不可以这么做。

我说我的职责就是伤害测试，Kylo说，你真是个粗鲁的家伙。

我太不同意这一点了。Kylo又说，肉体伤害多无趣啊，你应该从精神上伤害我。你看，你把Ben弄成那个样子，一个样本就废了。我们这样的样本很好找，但是重复工作会让你变得像个流水线上的低级女工，你不觉得无聊吗？你可以看看从精神上如何打垮我，废物Hux。

我给了他一巴掌，他啐了口唾沫。我站起来关掉观测室的监控器，对，那些消失的影像内容就是那些，我和Kylo做爱。我把他踩在地上，让他用舌头舔我的鞋底，他慢慢翻身起来，嘴唇含住我的脚踝。他说我比Ben来劲多了，来劲太多了，你知道的Hux，你很清楚的你一定不会否认的所以我们把他扔了吧扔了吧扔了吧我看门口那块雪地就不错。

他妈的疯子，他居然觉得门口有块雪地。他穿着那条被我撕破的渔网袜，线头摩擦着他的大腿，大腿摩擦着我的性器。我不想让自己表现得像个被一个变异的次等人用屁眼征服了的傻逼，所以我说，我再考虑考虑。

Ben昨天就没有吃完他的口粮，所以昨天晚上我也就没有给他新的。我知道他活不久了，口粮维持不了他的供能系统，我等着他死掉。Dameron不知道为什么下午又来了，我说长官，我得把他扔了。Dameron反应很快，问我，扔哪儿？我说门口那片荒地就挺好，反正他们会被吸收掉，从这里开车去回收站尸体都要臭了。Dameron说行。于是我和Dameron去扔尸体，Kylo穿着那条破掉的渔网袜，远远地看着。

Ben已经站不起来了。我拉起来他的时候，他的肠子像果冻一样从肚子里掉出来，Kylo哈哈直笑，蹦跳着拍手，像个刚上幼儿园的小女生，哪怕他看起来能直接把那个小女生吃掉。我走到门前的荒地上，那里已经挖好了一个洞。我把Ben扔进去。Ben快要死了，他睁着那双无神的眼睛看着我，没有控诉没有留恋，因为他没有那样的程序，他们不知道死亡是什么。次等人没有吸收新知识的能力，他们只是次等人，他们只按照程序活着，哪怕他们有感情。

准确来说，我们等了好一阵，我们扔掉的那个东西才叫尸体。Dameron看着那个坑，看着坑里的Ben，他嘴里叼着一支烟，带着一股痞气对我说，我他妈的什么都没看见。我说你们官老爷眼里当然看不见，没关系，他马上就要融化了，然后你就看不见了，你永远都看不见了，你从来就没看见过，你不是我，你不是Kylo，你什么都不懂。

Kylo走到坑边，用他那双脏兮兮的马丁靴往坑里踢土，扬起灰尘，灰尘让马丁靴变得更加脏兮兮。Kylo问我，他怎么还不走呢？我说快了。我们等到黄昏，Ben开始融化，天上下起雪来。Kylo说，你看，果然是雪地，雪地就是雪地。Ben一点点地化掉了，先是皮肤，脂肪，肌肉，然后是骨骼。Kylo笑着笑着哭了，抽着鼻子，我问他哭什么，他说我这是在伤害他，因为他很难过，因为Ben是他的同类，他哭他的同类，他又笑着说，他的同类好像一头失去作用的肉猪啊，你看，Hux，你看啊。他看着Ben变成液体渗进土里，骨头和眼球化成雪的颜色，和雪花融在一起，最后那个坑里和我们身上只剩下一层积雪，最后Ben和Dameron不知道何时都不见了。


	5. Ben Solo

我羞于承认，但是我不得不承认。因为叫一个死人说话是一件很奇怪的事情，这样的事情发生几率很低，低到好像某种谁都知道但是谁也没见过的都市传说。正因为它的几率很低，所以当我可以开口说话时，我必须承认，我不得不承认，虽然我羞于承认。

27岁了，我第一次进酒吧。

遇到什么样的父母看运气。有的父母年轻的时候放浪形骸，他们就会成倍提防他们的孩子和他们一样放浪形骸，因为他们总觉得自己拥有后来的成就是幸运使然，而幸运不会在一个家庭里发生两次。我的父母就是这样。所以我没有放浪形骸，我甚至连享受生活都没有做到，27岁了，我第一次进酒吧，我拿了个很大的奖，研究室的同伴们要出去庆祝。我偷偷摸摸地去了，那是间很热闹的酒吧，很热闹才能允许我的朋友们胡闹。我只是坐在吧台旁边喝着度数很低的酒，尝起来像酸奶，几乎没什么酒味，没什么酒味也足够让我脸红，然后我看见了他。

我到现在其实也不知道他叫什么。他大概是另一个系的研究员吧，博士，讲师，都有可能。他有着梳得齐整的红发，那天晚上在酒吧里因发色而显眼。我不知道其他人看见没有，可能对我来说他很显眼。我研究微生物，我能注意到显微镜下某些连我的精英同事们都注意不到的细节，我就能在人群中看见他。他靠在那里喝酒，他看到我在看他。他瞥了我一眼，放下酒杯走出去，走向酒吧的后门，回过头看了我一眼。

你知道清醒状态下被缝针的感觉吗？

甚至都难以用脖子上栓了项圈来形容。那条链子是嵌进身体里的，我感觉我的喉结在被人缝针。如果他真的是我们学校的，为什么我没有见过他？我能在这灯光斑驳的夜里看到他，我却从来没在学校里见过他。可他真得穿得很像个研究员，别的系的，跟我们不一样。他和我一样戴着一副眼镜，穿着西装，正统的西装。而我们这些沉浸在实验设备中的研究员只会自暴自弃地穿着毛衣，或者天气稍微温暖些的时候在衬衣外面套一件毛线马甲。同样是戴眼镜，穿西装的人戴着和我们戴着就是不一样。同样是穿西装，他和别人就不一样。

那些链子牵着我，那条链子穿过我的锁骨，穿过我的四肢关节，穿过我的脊椎，和我的脚步保持同样的节奏，互相碰撞，叮铃作响。仿佛有个小规模的乐团在我身后伴奏，小提琴和钢琴交错着向我嘶吼。我追出后门，推开后门的一瞬间我踏进雪地里，因忘了将外套带出来有些瑟缩。他靠在墙上抽烟。他看着我，他问我：你叫什么？

我的故事到这里几乎就可以结束了。死人有缄默和忘却的权利。就让我暂且装作不知道你们其实什么都知道，你们不需要我来讲述后面的故事，让我保持我的缄默和忘却吧。


	6. Kylo Ren

我知道他叫什么，但我不记得是我自己发现的还是他告诉我的了。他叫Armitage Hux，研究所的研究员，其实用不着他介绍身份，从我见到他的那瞬间我就知道。我们去扔Ben的尸体。我和他，两个人，抬起垂死的Ben。垂死，说明还没有死，那么扔尸体的意思其实是活埋。我不想活埋我的哥哥我的弟弟，我就蹲在坑边看着他一点点失去他最后的生命体征。他的眼睛已经不聚焦了，他对我和Hux的一举一动也没有任何反应，我蹲在坑边又哭又笑，我笑我终于找到他了，我哭他变成了这副模样。一个好处：当你又哭又笑，哭不是因为笑的时候，别人八成会把你当成精神病。我让Hux把我当成精神病。

Ben像个残破的木偶一样坏了，瓷娃娃变得比我还要残破，白毛衣上是干涸的血迹，呈现出枯叶一般的深棕色，在衣摆附近连成一片。我站起来往坑里踢土。我需要表现得像个神经病，我是一头自己走进屠宰场的牛。Ben死了，Ben的尸体变得僵硬，我们把他埋起来，我们弄得浑身都是土。我们回去洗澡，我赤裸着身体走出浴室，我拖着Hux进去，把他按进浴缸，在他跳起来收拾我之前跨进浴缸抚摸他的阴茎，我拿出我在新墨西哥学到的本事，让自己表现得像个娼妓的同时却又不像个娼妓。这让那些男人们很满足，他们怀疑我是娼妓，可我又不是娼妓，他们信了，他们昏昏睡去，他们醒来发现自己的钱包不翼而飞，而我已经揉着屁股和Rey数着钱。我们倒卖驾照，刷别人的信用卡，转移到下一个城市……这都是过去的事了，过去的事情在现在这个时间点上应该被忘掉。

我说：谢谢你让我洗澡，你也知道和脏兮兮的家伙做爱会染病，你肯定不想染病。

他说：我不想和你做爱。

我说：我想。

见他第一面我觉得他是个痨鬼，现在他穿着被打湿的衬衫躺在浴缸里，有些狼狈暴躁，性感得出奇。我把我肚子上的疤给他看。

你看，这是我以前被人捅的。你也送了Ben一个，对不对？

他不说话，他只是皱着眉头，他问我：你是谁？

都这种时候了，还要问我是谁。我是你的不速之客，我是在街角嗅着血腥气跟你回家的流浪狗，我是你的报应，你的天谴，我是你的瘟疫你的饥荒你的战争你的死亡。我说：我已经告诉过你了，我叫Kylo Ren，我是Ben Solo唯一的亲人。

他看着我：我看不见得。

我说：因为你看了电视吗？

他不做声。我用指甲里还嵌着泥土的手指盖住他的眼睛，

你看到的不一定是真的。

那时候他被我盖着眼睛，皮肤呈现出一种无辜的青白色，我的另一只手放开他的鸡巴，在他的小腹上盘旋。我在心中祈祷，上帝没有回应我的祈祷，上帝不肯变魔法般地为我变出一把刀。

你当然没见过，我是他们羞于见人的那部分，我是可怜的Kylo Ren。之后我松开手，我吻他沾着水滴的睫毛，吻他的嘴唇，他的牙齿咬破我的舌头，我逼着他喝下我的血。他不知从哪里找出来一把小型号的一字改锥插进我的上臂，我摇摇头，我说这样不行。重复伤害肉体只会让你成为一个流水线上的低级女工，就好像我需要重复告诉你这一点一样。来试着击败我，无能的Hux，试着从我的内部击败我，否则我就抢走你的一切。他那双寒冰一样的眼睛里流露出困惑的神色来，我想他其实到现在也不知道我为什么没有直接杀了他，我应该表现得像个大惊小怪的正常人，我应该去报警，我应该告诉全天下他对Ben做了什么，我没有。我只是在浴缸里和他做爱，好像我走了一路，我的脚趾失去知觉，只是为了和他在这个该被扔台收音机进去的浴缸里做爱。做爱的时候插在我胳膊上的改锥随着我的身体摇晃，快要高潮的时候我把它拔出去，我让血和精液一起喷出来，我指着我胳膊上的洞，我说：下不为例。

我又指着我的性器：你看，其实你一直在等我来。一模一样。你一直在等我来。

我洗完澡，捡起我沾着土的衣服重新穿上，唯独洗干净了内衣。我套着破烂的袜子穿着裤子回到曾经属于Ben的地下室里去，嗅着腐朽的血液的味道，爬上肮脏破旧的床垫，整夜整夜地透过半扇窗户打进来的月光看着床垫旁边放着的铁桶，那东西大概是Ben的厕所，又或者是Ben的食盆。那个铁桶空空荡荡地伫立在那里被我凝视，和Ben在家中的房间不一样，Ben死了，这里便不再有任何Ben来过的痕迹。我闭上眼，我想象Ben还在大学研究室里熬夜，厚重的下巴压弯了高领毛衣的衣领。我想象Ben还会收到我的包裹，哪怕我不会再给他寄了而他再也收不到了。我想象Ben还活着。Ben死前，我没有发现我那么希望他活着。

那天晚上，我想，你把某个人排除在你的诅咒对象之外，其实就说明了你希望他好好活着。我的手机不知道什么时候丢了，我不知道其他人找Ben找得怎么样了，我的父母还有没有在哭，有没有在想我又去了哪里，我有没有可能改邪归正，我有没有资格成为他们最后的希望。我脖子上拴着链子，Hux说这是必须流程，这是规定，这不能改。于是我便让他那么做。我打量整个房间。在一块肮脏腐朽的木板后方，我触手可及的范围内，Ben蒙了尘的眼镜片反射月光，让我的眼球像是被人浇了一罐辣椒酱。我把那只眼镜向木板后推了推，重新回到床垫上躺下，额头侧边的太阳穴剧烈跳动，仿佛有个小规模的乐团在我身后伴奏，小提琴和钢琴交错着向我嘶吼。


	7. Armitage Hux

我叫Kylo杀了Dameron的狗，Kylo说好。

我们在研究所等了两个星期，Dameron没有再来过。Kylo对我说，Dameron他妈的根本就没狗，说完又问我，谁是Dameron？我说你见过，那天一起埋Ben尸体的矮子。Kylo翻着白眼想了很久，他说，哦。后来Dameron还是没来，后来Dameron一直没来过。

好像他和Ben一起消失了。

两个星期，又两个星期，此后又是两个星期。我的工作变得百无聊赖。

我的报告写不出来。没有任何肉身反应测试，我的报告就不过是一张平庸的白纸。我在狂躁中猛踢Kylo的肚子，他忍着，他知道我不会做什么更过分的事情，因为他说得有道理，报告写得再精彩，我他妈还是个流水线上的纺织女工。这就是你宵禁被抓的下场，你只剩下坐在白炽灯下和你的实验对象一起吃饭的结局。

Kylo不需要人类的食物，他只是想吃，他如此解释，他在某个我坐在院子里看书的下午突然出现在我面前，脖子上没有戴着标着他号码的铁圈，他得意洋洋地用食指和拇指捏着一只黑色的发卡。那天开始我们再也关不住他，我尝试电过他两次，他只是每一次逃脱的时候都比上一次更加神气活现。后来我放弃了，我发现他只是想离开那个房间。他从来没靠近过院门，他甚至看都不肯看一眼，好像他曾经追求的自由根本没存在过。那时候他在研究所已经度过了一个月，我们没有任何新的样本送来。为了不让自己无聊死，我只能和这个变异种打交道，和他打交道属于让人心烦却无法规避的事情，但其实我可以闭上眼睡过去，任凭Kylo给我讲他如何作为一个次等人沦落到这般境地，絮絮叨叨，没完没了，全是程序错乱之后属于他人的记忆。他想了想说，次等人设计上的失败之处就是和人类太过相似，他瞪着那只瞎了的眼睛，那只眼睛让他看起来像个美丽的巨怪。他舞动着用木头做成的假肢，就好像那里还有显示生命槽的血管一样，他说，我们只要遮住胳膊，你们就分辨不出来我们到底是什么人。我说你们身上有气味，你身上也有，你闻起来像个蜂巢。

我和Ben是同一个型号，我当然和Ben闻起来一样。

Kylo说，Kylo总是会提到Ben，好像他对他这个兄弟充满了好奇，好像他在外界从没见过和他一样的型号。说实话我也没见过，我问Kylo你们这个型号最初生产出来的目的是什么，Kylo玩着他那把橡胶马格南，用擦眼镜的布擦着枪管，他说，性奴。

我并不觉得意外。Ben的体格和Kylo一样壮硕而丰满，性格上却毫无抵抗之力，我割掉他半边睾丸的时候他浑身发抖，哭得像个孩子，但他并未反抗。他说，求求你，求你不要这么做。他除了恳求我什么都不会说，他并未试图攻击我，好像他被我这个不及他体格一半的男人从根基摧毁了一样，可是所有人都知道，次等人没有根基。他只是个清洁工。他重复说着他的工作没有做完，他会失去他的奖金，我不做测试的时候，我和他聊天的时候，他一次次地提到这一点，我说那又怎么样呢，你已经在这里了，接替你的人千千万万，你只要有东西吃不就够了么？

Ben那时候说，我会死的。我说，是啊，然后你会以另一种形式重生不是么？你会被送进工厂，变成新的型号。你最好祈祷你被造成健全的型号，不要再被送到这里来了。

不，我当然不是在同情他。我只是在开玩笑。Ben是个很不错的实验对象，我其实不介意再来一个。但我后来也没有再见过他这个型号了，除了变异的Kylo Ren。

我只剩下一个没法拿来做实验的Kylo Ren。他叫我击溃他的精神，要我把他的灵魂冻成冰柱后打碎，他和那些只会浪叫的娼妓不一样，他在床上像是在写诗。他的痛苦表现为此也更加真实起来，最让他痛苦的是我向他描述Ben的实验过程。他要走我的实验报告，把自己关在房间里整夜整夜地看，第二天早上起来的时候红着眼睛去给我泡咖啡。他说我成功了一半。他似乎在等待自己倒下的那一天，等着自己的逆反程序被非科技手段矫正的那一天。

这个问题我也问过他。他说，变成人类了才知道其实活着也没什么意思。但是死了又不甘心。他不去死，因为他找不到去死的理由，他也找不到活着的理由，但他又不想像其他实验体一样那么枯燥地死于渐进的实验，他说如果死一定是个不可避免的结局，那不如死前玩个游戏。我说你的话没什么问题，但是我需要提醒你你不是人类。Kylo看着我，悲伤的眼睛眨了眨，

是啊，我都忘了。

我不觉得死于实验的次等人可怜，可我觉得想要变成人类却又变不成人类的次等品可怜，因为我对Kylo的悲伤有所反应。次等人有痛觉神经，和痛觉神经捆绑销售的是悲伤反应，他们会哭，可他们都是那样。Kylo不哭，Kylo很悲伤，但是Kylo不在我面前哭。他藏着什么秘密似的坦坦荡荡，那间用来封锁他的地下室变成了他时不时就需要回去缓解一下自己的情绪的私人空间。他仍不在我房间过夜。我没有提出过，我不愿意，他也没有尝试过。他问我知不知道什么叫爱情。他说他怕会爱上我，说完之后他就吐在了白炽灯下的地板上，握着马格南的那只手的手背擦起了嘴。

开玩笑把自己开吐了的你还是头一个，我说，我看着自己被呕吐物溅脏的裤脚，Kylo一声不响地走到餐厅角落拿起墩布胡乱拖着地，让整个餐厅里弥漫着酸臭的味道。后来我听说那个下午他都在餐厅里洗地板。

Kylo问我，你觉得一个实验体够吗？

我说不够。但是我知道我现在分身乏术，我已经得了厌倦的病症，我不再靠着能够书写完美无缺的实验报告仍自己被贬谪的人生还有点价值。我说我想先对付你这个婊子，我要写一套完整的报告叙述如何摧毁一个变异次等人的神经。我说，我可以调录像出来给你看看，给你看看我对Ben做过什么。

Kylo从床上爬下去，抽出两张纸巾擦着自己的两腿之间，他说好啊，他说他现在就想去。我调出录像，播给他看。我搬了张椅子坐在他斜对面，手里拿着报告表单，我戴上眼镜，我观察他的表情在屏幕荧光下的每一个变化。从殴打开始，到冷兵器，到烫红的火棍，到肉体的自愈。他鲜少眨眼，他似乎害怕错过每一帧，似乎害怕他眨一次眼睛眼泪就会掉下来。Kylo终于在我面前哭了，这是实验上的一个进步。

此后的两个月，每天晚上，我都把那些录像拿给他看。我以为他有朝一日总会厌倦，会没有任何感觉，他没有。他总是带着喝了发馊的菜汤的表情被我带到监控室去，在椅子上坐下，把自己抱成一团，半个小时里把眼睛哭得像是被缝了几块红肉在眼皮上。之后他从冰箱里取出冰块来敷眼睛，敷完眼睛就要我去和他做爱，语气平常到了像是问我晚上想不想吃咖喱牛肉。我不喜欢在这个时候跟他做爱。我们试过一两次，他似乎还没有从那段录像里走出来，他僵死的表情让我觉得我在干一个没有任何特色的次等人，这种时候我硬不起来。我把他推开。他在我床上躺着，又半个小时，半个小时后抓起衣服回到他的地下室去。我每天都拒绝他，他每天都问。拒绝过后再来问，晚餐后，或者睡觉前。总有一次我会说好，而他吸取了教训，他知道我不喜欢别人没有表情。他笑得越来越多，越来越癫狂，可高潮之后又是半个小时，他会躺在我床上一动不动，像是已经死透了一般瞪着眼睛看着天花板。

我的报告一周写一次。写到某一周，我发现我似乎已经没什么可写。Kylo的话越来越少，Kylo发呆的时间越来越多，Kylo越来越喜欢把脑袋埋在我的胸口，Kylo的轴心似乎终于要坏掉了。那天晚上射进他身体里的时候我想，可能下一次就是我的最后一篇报告了。Kylo的叛逆彻底被收服之后呢？Kylo会变成什么样？

那天晚上Kylo说他想在我房间睡觉，他说他泡了牛奶浴，他说他倒光了冰箱里的牛奶，就是为了让自己闻起来蜂蜜牛奶味。他直楞楞地看着我，棕黑色的瞳孔带着无色的苍白。他勾着我的胳膊睡着，呼吸平稳得和人类没有任何区别，头一次地我在想，我觉得我可能在杀人。睡着之前，他说他要听睡前故事，我给他讲实验故事，讲Ben的，还有一些我记不清名字的。我详细描述实验对象的反应，等他睡着了我侧过头，我看到枕头上他的侧脸下方留着一滩泪渍。

有时候你不得不感慨人的第六感用科学根本无法解释。我信奉科学，但是我无法解释为什么那天晚上我睡得很不安稳，但我从未醒来。我只是在我根本记不清的梦境中保持一种惊慌的状态，醒来的时候太阳甚至还没有升起来。我不知道我为什么感到烦躁和错乱，但我找到了我烦躁和错乱的原因。我看向身边，我看向地板，我回到餐厅，我回到地下室，我找遍了整个研究所，我发现这一夜之后，Kylo不见了。


	8. Kylo Ren

我背着又脏又旧的帆布包，穿着那双底已经坏掉的马丁靴，两个月前的那双袜子早就在数次撕扯中变成了一团没用的线头，我光着腿，一脚深一脚浅地行走在积雪被清干净了的13号公路上，那天晚上没有月亮。公路上没灯，我踩着石子崴了脚，崴脚不会让你痛得很厉害，只要你不像我一样急着赶地狱航班一样走路。我不知道我走了多久，两个小时，三个小时，牡鹿横穿马路，站在公路中央看着我，肆无忌惮，因为两个小时里我看到的车屈指可数。有几辆与我擦肩而过，靠近我的时候放慢速度，车灯照亮我面前的路，照亮我挂着泪痕的脸，我瞎掉的眼睛，我的疤，我冻得通红的大腿，我的不堪。善良的车主害怕我这样的怪物，有更善良的停下来，我摇摇头。我看起来像个离家出走的精神病人，而他们害怕精神病人会上一秒还在说笑下一秒就对着他们肚子来一刀。他们走了。我也走，我继续走，我的脚踝肿得像猩猩的卵袋的时候，我终于看到了一间亮着灯的加油站。

我在加油站的便利店门前的台阶上坐下，毫不客气地堵住了玻璃门，我脱掉靴子查看我的脚踝。两个多月的时间里我似乎忘了疼痛是什么滋味，疼痛变成一种遥远的记忆，现在用这种小打小闹的方式卷土重来。我在灯光的照射下迷茫地看着来时的路，黑漆漆的道路我看也看不清，我甚至没法想象几分钟前我就从那段路上走来。店员以为我是来捣乱的流浪汉，推开玻璃门要撵我走，我拾起包，费力地站起来，我指指我的脚，我问他：你们有冰块卖吗？

他说没有，他说他只有自己的医药箱，他问我需不需要缠一些绷带。多善良的人啊，我不争气地哭起来，他们曾经都是我的抢劫对象。我说好。于是我跟他回到里面的房间，他帮我喷了些不知道是什么东西的喷雾，给我包上绷带，但是我知道绷带没用，因为我还要走，我要跑，我要离开Armitage Hux，离开他，带着他的实验报告，他的录像带，他刻在我脑子里的口述离开他。店主给我包好脚，我穿上鞋，我说我还要去前面买些吃的。他放我走，我去货架上挑了一些巧克力棒。他站在收银台后面等我，我抽了抽鼻子，拿出了Hux那把霰弹枪。

我想Hux是真的对我放松了警惕，我像个断线的木偶一样坏掉了，我不可能逃跑，我不可能偷他的枪，对不对？上帝，他睡得那么沉稳，他不知道我走之前吻了他面颊，我割下来一束头发扔在他床底下，我去地下室拿走了Ben的眼镜，我想偷他的衣服和鞋穿，可是尺寸都不合适，而我除了身上这些之外平时在他家里只是赤身裸体。我只能和来时那样穿着同样的衣服，走进更加残酷的二月寒冬里。

店主看着我的霰弹枪变了脸色，所有人在这种时候脸色都会变的，不管他们下一秒会不会突然变戏法一般拿出一把小手枪打中我的肩膀。或许是我哭哭啼啼的样子令人摸不着头脑，店主拿出了他的小手枪，店主一直没有开枪，店主的眼里是疑惑和难以置信。我慢慢放下霰弹枪，我说我没有钱。我一分钱都没有，我除了这个背包什么都不剩了，可是这个背包我不能给你。我自顾自地说着话，断断续续，没注意到店主什么时候报了警。我撕开放在柜台上的巧克力开始吃，我说对不起，我一边道歉一边吃，我的胃好像已经不记得要如何接纳巧克力，我开始吐。我跪在自己的呕吐物里，我说对不起，可是我不能给你，我什么都不能给你。

我一边吐着一边把那条巧克力吃完，站起来，呕吐物沿着我的膝盖流下我的小腿，我说再见，我踉跄着走出门，我等着他在背后开枪，他没有开，我走出门，我看着门口的警车，只有一辆，从里面下来个女人，转向我的时候右手正从后腰掏出手枪。我走向车尾，她一直在警告我，尖锐的声音像是扎进我耳朵里的电钻。我站在车尾，看着我看不清的来路，转身又看向一片模糊的前方，我抹了把脸，我觉得我的脚完全没有得到缓解。我看着那警察，她年纪不大，她看着我的时候虽然一脸英勇还是有些紧张。我卸下我的背包，走到她面前，当着她的面拉开警车的门，她缓缓放下了枪，警惕变成了疑惑，又突然发现了什么似的瞪大了眼睛。她让我等等，她让我站在原地别动，她从后备箱里取了一条毯子给我。我说：谢谢你，我现在可以坐进去了吗？她赶忙说好。我坐进开着暖风的警车里，坐在副驾驶上，脱掉我的鞋，抱着我的背包蜷成一团。对不起，Hux，对不起。再见，再见。Hux，再见。

我注意到那个女警察掏出手机来打电话，面色有些焦急有些喜悦地说着什么，我只注意到了这些，我的精力不允许我对这一切进行进一步的猜测和分析。她打完电话就坐上车，问我要不要喝水，要不要吃点东西，她马上带我回去，她说我已经安全了，她说别害怕，她说她叫Rey。我觉得这个名字很耳熟，我似乎在哪里听过，但我睡过去了，我无法判断。

她说她叫Rey。Rey。谁是Rey？

等我醒来的时候我在医院里，我床边站着我的父母，我不知道该说什么，而我老妈只是哭。我说：有什么可哭的呢？我要我的背包。Rey走过来跟我说：背包在警察局。我说：哦，你们不要把它弄丢。里面的东西很重要，里面的东西和Ben的死因有关。我老妈握住我的手，她问我在胡说什么。我说那东西他妈的能告诉你Ben去了哪里，你这蠢货，你以为我这两个月去了哪儿，你们他妈的和那群无能的警察找不到Ben他妈的都只能靠我自己你们他妈的还要问我我他妈在说什么。我老妈被我吓住了，她问我那你是谁。我说他妈的还能是谁我他妈是Kylo Ren你他妈生完我就不记得我他妈是你儿子了就好像我他妈的没存在过。我一边说话一边咳嗽，唾沫和脏话一起往我老妈脸上喷。我爸扇了我一个耳光把我扇闭了嘴，我老妈哭得更厉害了，操，这病房真他妈像个马戏团。

我的故事到这里几乎就结束了，因为后面的其实你们都知道，你们都有记录。但是有一点我到现在都不能理解，虽然他们现在已经不这么做了。最初的那一个星期里，我躺在病床上，每天，他妈的每天，都会有人来问我：

Ben Solo，你为什么一直声称你叫Kylo Ren？


	9. Armitage Hux

那婊子拿走了我所有的实验报告。发现他不见了以后我找遍了研究所的每一个角落，餐厅，地下室，监控室，我的房间，大厅，没有他的影子，只有他他妈的留在我床下面的一撮头发和昨天晚上穿的内裤，一起失踪的还有监控室的录像带和我在文件盒里放得整整齐齐的报告，那婊子甚至他妈的用栓他脖子的铁链在地上摆了个心形，如果链子再长一点他恐怕还要给我摆一个audios。他的橡胶马格南不见了，连带着我的霰弹枪，我走到院子里开车出去追，开到门口又熄了火，我觉得这没有必要，这很他妈的没有必要。我何苦大费周章地去追一个次等人，就算他他妈的饿不死又能怎么样，就算他拿走了我的实验报告我可以再找一个替代品，哪怕我找不到一个程序出了问题的混蛋而新来的实验品也不会跟我上床，但是又怎样，他丢了又怎样。我回到研究所，一整天都躺在床上，我在想这个婊子去了哪里，还有没有知道他失踪，我需不需要去告诉其他人。躺到黄昏的时候我饿了，我去餐厅吃了饭，我想起来他来的第一天曾在这张桌子上翘着脚说他拿枪是为了杀我，他曾说过他要夺走我的一切。可实验报告和录像带并不是我的一切，而我甚至没有机会告诉他他失败了，我几乎可以确定他的失败是压死他的最后一根稻草。可我没有机会告诉他，因为这个婊子不见了，这个婊子一声不吭地不见了。

我去了Phasma的办公室，我看到Dameron居然在那里，Dameron身边还跟着两个警察，Phasma扭头看向我的时候一脸疲惫。我说抱歉打扰，但你知道Kylo Ren跑了吗？Phasma叹了口气，他在他的房间里，Hux。我说胡扯，我找过了，他不在那里。Dameron冲着我吹了个口哨，那口哨像是一台抽气泵突然抽走了Phasma体内所有的力气，Phasma萎靡地靠向椅子，看着我的眼神好像是疲倦的大人看着什么不懂事的孩子，她说，

够了，Hux，我没工夫陪你重复这种循环了。你为什么不到你的房间里去休息休息呢？


	10. Rey

****\- 让我看看。你是13号分局的初级巡警，对吗？** **

是的。

****\- 描述一下你当天值班的情形。** **

一个很普通的星期二。我刚刚调到巡逻部门，那天离事发地很近，局里派我过去处理问题。

****\- 店主在电话里怎么说的？** **

一个神志不太清醒的男人抢劫他的便利店，但是危险性好像不是很高。店主很困惑，总之要求警察去看一看。

****\- 你什么时候发现他就是Ben Solo的？** **

很快。Ben的失踪案基本上是全国报道，而且他长得……怎么说，比较好认，虽然脸上有伤。他很自觉地坐到警车里，好像他就在等我来一样。我不太清楚他为什么会选择抢劫便利店，但他后来一直在跟我说他认识我，说我们以前一起抢劫。

****\- 那么你以前……** **

当然没有。你可以去查我的档案，我是正经警校毕业的。我没从事过任何违法活动。

****\- 描述一下你找到Ben Solo的时候他的状态。** **

很疲惫，没有任何攻击性行为。上车后陷入昏迷，下身基本上没穿什么衣服。鉴定报告你们已经看过了，右眼失明，右侧小臂被截断，还有左侧睾丸被切割，肚子上有伤，部分脚趾冻伤。所有伤口都有经过手术处理的痕迹。

****\- 他带着一把枪是吗？** **

一把霰弹枪，还有一把橡胶玩具枪。霰弹枪里有两发子弹，上面有他和Armitage Hux的指纹。

****\- 还有别的什么吗？** **

他的背包。他一直在强调背包的重要性，所以我们把他送进医院以后检查了背包的内容。14张光盘和13套“实验报告”，录制和撰写人都是Armitage Hux，非常直观有力的证据。我们现在正在逐一确定每一位受害者的身份。

****\- 总共有多少受害人？** **

12个。除了Ben之外其他11个均已确认死亡，唯一生还者只有Ben。但是Ben撑的时间比较长，多录了一张光盘。还有一张是关于Kylo Ren的，总共14张。实验报告有13套是因为Kylo单独有一份报告。

****\- 什么时候抓捕的Armitage Hux？** **

Ben一开始说不清楚Hux的所在地，所以我们花了相当长一段时间定位。实施抓捕行动的时候Hux并没有逃跑也没有反抗，只是嘟哝着“该死的宵禁”之类的话。我们和他沟通出现了一定困难，所以把他移交到了精神疾病研究中心。

****\- Ben Solo也被安排在那里。** **

因为案子还没宣判，所以暂时只能就近安排。我们特别提出两个人不能出现在同一个区域里。

****\- 你中间去探望过Ben吗？** **

我去了，但是他们不让我进去。虽然我不知道他在想什么，但是他说我是他唯一的朋友，我不想让他失望……但是，没办法。我进不去那扇大门。

****\- 谢谢你的配合。** **


	11. Phasma

****\- 描述一下你的职务。** **

本州第二精神疾病研究所所长。

****\- 描述一下Armitage Hux的具体情况。** **

他曾经是Ben所在大学的附属医院的外科医生，后来因为一次手术事故被开除，其后持续了将近一年的无业状态，一直到他被捕。我想可能是大学方面的处理方式激发了他的病症。他把自己放在一个由人类和次等人——你可以理解成生化人或者别的什么——构成的世界里，而他把自己当成次等人研究员。所有的受害者都按照次等人身份登记在他的表格上。

****\- 他是什么时候被移交的？** **

两个月以前。……三月底。

****\- 按照规定，他应该被关在哪个区？** **

A区。

****\- 但是？** **

我们……我。我把他关在C区。

- ** **现在描述一下Ben Solo的具体情况。****

他对世界的认知没有什么问题，问题出在他对自己的认知上。他现在认为自己是Kylo Ren，一个由他自己构想出来的他的双胞胎，根据他的描述，和Ben基本上是两个路子。他虚构的Kylo Ren的记忆大部分来自于一部20年前的公路电影，但是他和主人公的性取向不同，他在这方面做出了一些篡改，和他自身的性取向统一。还有一些可以说是原创的成长细节补充。他坚持认为找到他的警察是他的抢劫伙伴。

****\- 为什么会出现这种状况？** **

我用简单点的语言来和你解释。他的家庭环境比较压抑，可能在他成长的过程中他幻想过自己有一段截然不同的人生，这种幻想在他处在高压状态下时成为了他的避难所。他表现出一种和曾经的Ben Solo完全不一样的人格，其实正是这种具有较强的攻击性的人格救了他一命。Hux对他的新人格产生了兴趣。他说服Hux把“研究”从肉体伤害转为精神伤害，你也可以把这考虑成“Kylo Ren”布下的局，Ben在Kylo的人格状态下做出的事情有不少都是为了引诱Hux上钩。相对的，Hux确实在这种人格的影响下出现了更多认知方面的问题。

****\- 你觉得Ben成功了吗？** **

你怎么定义“成功”？他带着Hux的罪证跑出来了，这不算成功吗？

****\- 但他的“治疗”失败了。** **

……我不想回答这个问题。

****\- Ben Solo是什么时候被移交的？** **

三月中旬。出院后。

****\- 他被关在哪个区。** **

按照规定，关在C区。

****\- 哪个房间？** **

3021号房。

****\- Armitage Hux呢？** **

……3022.

****\- 解释一下你为什么要违反规定这么做。** **

我不想……

****\- 请你配合取证。律师救不了你，你知道陪审团会怎么看待你。** **

因为这两个病人之间的关系的特殊性，我认为可以保持他们共同相处的状态对其进行观察。这种论文可能永远发表不了，但是科学研究不是都必须得到发表的。

****\- 你现在可以开始发表你的研究内容了。** **

……

****\- Phasma博士，请配合调查。** **

……加害人和被害人在有监管地进入共同相处模式后妄想加重，双方都陷入了一种记忆循环，这种循环会导致他们以星期为单位做出重复举动，因此他们对时间的认知也是混乱的……我说清楚了吗？

每个星期，他们都会重温Ben变化到Kylo的过程，这个原本持续了两个多月的过程在他们的脑子里被压缩，表现出来的时长就是一个星期。从Ben的“死亡”，到Kylo的降临，到Kylo的逃亡。每个星期，几乎是固定时间，Hux会来我办公室跟我说Kylo Ren逃跑了，但是睡一觉以后，他就会进入新的循环，虽然伤害Ben Solo的那部分因为我们的限制而变成单纯的想象。补充一句，Hux来的第一天我就顺着他的理解告诉他我是他的同事，而他认为我们的研究所就是他的次等人研究所。Ben每个星期都会有一天半夜在院子里走来走去，直到我们掐好时间让护工送他回房间。

双方的记忆都随着时间变化被添加了新的内容，准确来说，他们现在处在一个比之前更加错乱的状态，比如Hux已经完全接受了Ben和Kylo是两个人这种说法，构想出了一个已经死亡的Ben。而我本来打算在这个月月底就结束这种观察，把他们分开……

****\- 也就是说，这两个月的过程中，他们重复了同样的行为八次。** **

每一次都会有一定的新内容，但是大致一样。他们陷入了无尽的过往循环里。你看过《土拔鼠之日》吧？就是那种不断循环的日子。但是这种循环只出现在两个人脑内，而且他们都不认为这种循环曾经发生过。也就是说，这种病症的加重是有互动性质的，这只能是他们施加在彼此身上的影响，少了任何一个人，另一个人可能都不会出现这种状况。

****\- 这两个月内你没有在他们身上实施任何治疗。** **

没有。

****\- 你现在因为你违反了职业准则而后悔吗？** **

“陪审团不会放过我的”，你说过。那我说实话好了，我不后悔。不能发表的研究本质上还是科学研究。

****\- 真正活在人类和次等人世界里的看来是你，Phasma博士。** **

你我都活在那样的世界里，探员。


	12. Poe Dameron

****\- 谢谢你抽空参与我们的取证，Dameron探员。** **

我的荣幸。

****\- 你是从哪个阶段开始参与调查的？** **

最开始是私人委托，Organa议员对我表示她很担心Ben在精神病院——抱歉，精神疾病研究中心的状况。Ben的案子没人不知道，我和上司通报过后决定对研究中心进行一些调查。大概在一个月之前，我想想，对，五月二号。我第一次去研究所。

****\- 你见到Ben Solo了吗？** **

没有。他们跟我说Ben当时的状态不适合谈话，这也是他们用来打发Organa议员的借口。但我见到了Hux。

****\- 你跟他说了些什么？** **

我顺着他的想法往下聊，他说了些和什么次等人有关的内容，提到Ben。中途他离开一次。等他回来以后，他说他要去扔尸体，我和他走到后院，发现那里有一个挖好的坑。我说我什么都没看见，他骂我官老爷当然看不见。我在那里差不多陪他等了两个小时，他还时不时抬头看着旁边，好像有别人在我们边上。后来有一次我以举证的借口把他调出来让他去指认埋Ben的尸体的坑，在他家的后院里，但是那个坑里什么都没有，从案发之后的现场照片上看，那个坑里从始至终只有一件沾血的白毛衣。他还是说我看不见。他好像真的认为那些空的土坑里埋着Ben Solo。

****\- 你第一次是什么时候见到的Ben Solo？** **

我每隔几天就要去一次研究中心，但是一直没见到Ben，他们以各种借口推脱我。我觉得很可疑，想要申请搜查令，但是你知道，一旦和精神病院——抱歉，研究中心扯上关系，事情都会变得很麻烦。后来有一天晚上我开车路过，想下去看看，正好撞见Ben在院子里乱走，遇到我的时候哭着问我要巧克力棒吃，还用手指比成枪的形状要抢劫我。护工冲出来送他回房间，我跟着去，他们禁止我进入C区，没办法，我只能回去申请调取C区的录像。监控录像显示Hux也在C区，这时候搜查令下来的就比较快了。

****\- 你们什么时候逮捕的Phasma？** **

监控录像证据确凿，所以隔天就去了，也就是三天前。逮捕令和搜查令一起批下来，简直可笑。逮捕Phasma的时候Hux还冲进来一次，说Kylo Ren不见了。

****\- 现在这个案子变得更复杂了。** **

Hux的案子还没判，现在又多了个Phasma。媒体已经炸开锅了，你知道吧？

****\- 我听说现在研究中心暂时还没有人接管。** **

是啊。但是我们已经把Ben转移到其他机构了，医生说治疗难度有点高。

****\- 怎么说？** **

他已经完全陷进他那个世界里了。比较悲观的可能性是，他可能一辈子都要不断地寻找Ben和Hux。

****\- 太可惜了。明明是那么优秀的科研人员。** **

谁能想到呢？一辈子就去喝了那么一次酒，结果……

****\- 抱歉，我需要出去接个电话。** **

好。

****\- ……我回来了。Dameron探员，有个消息……** **

怎么了？

****\- Ben Solo半个小时前自杀了。用磨尖的发卡割开了颈动脉。他留下一张字条说他丢了很重要的东西，他终于找到了去死的理由。** **

-END-


End file.
